The Tourist
by phoenixJ
Summary: "My name is Dr. Isobel Landry. Who are you and why are you wearing elf ears?" I suck at summaries. Girl from 2012 ends up in 2258. Time travel baby! SPOCK/OC  cause that's how I roll.
1. Four Minute Warning

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine. Oh and the use of Jim's "shit-eating grin" is the property of the amazing Clarissa Eden. :)

Chapter 1- Four Minute Warning

**February 10, 2012**

The clock read 9:30pm as 27-year-old Dr. Isobel Landry peered into the microscope. The large lab had been empty for hours, everyone eager to get home. But not Isobel. She was one of the country's most promising molecular biologists, specializing in gene therapy while researching in vitro fertilization on the side.

"Hey, Izzie! What are you still doing here?" It was Joe from the chemistry department.

Izzie, as her friends knew her, never took her eyes off of the microscope. "I'm working Joe. I feel like I'm close to isolating this protein."

"Well, don't work too hard. Even you need rest Izz." Joe was met with a barely audible reply of "Mmhm".

He began to walk away before giving her one last look. He focused on the mass of chocolate brown curls piled on her head, her glasses on the edge of her nose. If she had looked at him, he would have been met with the sight of her aqua blue eyes. Eyes that used to sparkle. He missed hearing her laugh. He missed hearing her sweet Cajun accent when she would get excited.

_Poor Izzie. It's always the sweet ones that endure the greatest tragedies. _Joe walked off, shaking his head.

2 hours later Izzie walked to her office and pulled out a bottle of Southern Comfort that she recently hid in a locked drawer. For the past month this had been her ritual. Work 14 hours, drink till she passed out, then wake up and do it all over again. The alcohol burned in her throat. She relished the way it made her feel...needing to forget the past 2 months ever happened. Digging through a desk drawer looking for something to eat, Izzie came across a worn photo.

The pictured showed a handsome man with brown hair and green eyes. Eli. Shaking her head she took another swig of SoCo and let her mind travel back to that awful night.

**FLASHBACK**

They had been on their way home from a Christmas party. New Orleans was neither safe nor unsafe. Izzie had never worried about her personal safety when Eli was with her. They had been taking a shortcut behind a park when out of nowhere stood a man with a mask over his face.

"Get down on the ground...NOW" Izzie looked to Eli who nodded. They both began to kneel on the ground.

"Hey man, we don't want any trouble," said Eli.

"Give me your wallet and all your jewelry." Izzie looked down and tried to keep her hands hidden as Eli threw the man his wallet.

"Get your hands up!" He yelled. It was then that he saw her ring. Her beautiful 1.5 carat diamond engagement ring. "Take off the ring."

Izzie shook her head. "No please, not the ring.

The man pulled out a gun and thrust it into Izzie's face. "The ring...NOW".

All of a sudden Eli sprung up and punched the man in the face. Grabbing Izzie, they began to run.

Shots rang out. Once, twice, three times.

When Izzie turned her head it was as if everything was in slow motion.

Running over to him she put her hands over his chest. When she pulled them away, they were covered in bright red blood.

"NO no no no no no! ELI!" she began screaming.

The shooter had long run away. She quickly dialed 911 and put pressure on the wound.

"It's ok Izz...we'll see each other again soon". He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek, and then it dropped.

Izzie felt for a pulse. There was nothing. When the ambulance arrived all that EMS found was a dead man and a woman draped over him letting out piercing, animalistic screams.

**END FLASHBACK**

Since that night, Izzie threw herself into her work. She rarely ever went home. It was too painful. Leaning back in her chair she downed what alcohol was left in the glass and laid her head upon her desk. She could hear the thunder rumbling outside. It began to get louder and louder. Izzie was then met with the sight of a bright light and was unable to register a thought before everything went dark.

**2258**

It had been 2 months since the Narada Incident. The crew of the Enterprise was slowly getting into a routine. As captain of the vessel, Jim had done his best to interact with the crew as much as possible and set an ambiance of calm.

He had begun to spend more and more time with Spock, trying to offer him comfort as best he could. But Spock was unreceptive. His Vulcan control was unwavering. Even Nyota had difficulty reaching him.

Their relationship had not deepened since the attack, the way she thought it would. During the day, he treated her like he did everyone else. But at night he would come to her quarters, have sex and then leave before she woke up. Nyota told herself that he was just grieving and that things would eventually get better.

That morning had begun just like any other morning. Every officer was at their station promptly on time. When Jim entered the bridge he saw Sulu and Chekov arguing over which weapon was better, the Japanese Samurai sword or the Russian AK-47. Uhura was listening for transmissions while Spock was glued to the science station. Sitting in his chair, Jim started out the view screen.

"Mr. Spock, how long have we been sitting here studying the Rider Nebula?" Jim asked.

Spock turned, "3 days, 10 hours, 25 minutes and 4.3 seconds sir".

Jim sighed, "And have we picked up any new information on it?"

"Negative, Captain."

Jim groaned, "That's what I thought. I mean seriously, why does Starfleet have us out here monitoring crap like this?"

No sooner had Jim uttered those words, Chekov began to speak. "Keptin! Senzors are picking up vhat appearsh to be an ion shtorm."

Spock turned in his chair, "Affirmative Captain, we should move the ship."

Jim's eyes hardened. "Sulu, move us away from the storm".

"Aye sir"

When they were out of range, Jim finally spoke. "Well that was fun. Most exciting thing I've seen all week. I'm gonna go give my report to Starfleet command and when I get back we're gonna go have ice cream or..."

Jim was interrupted by a loud alarm and the voice of the ship's computer. "Unauthorized life form detected in cargo bay 4".

"What the hell?" Jim turned to his crew. "Spock, Chekov, come with me. Let's go see what's down there." Jim then tapped his communicator. "Bones! Meet me in cargo bay 4 now."

Bones met the trio standing outside of the cargo bay door. "What's this all about Jim? I'm a doctor not a security guard! I've got patients!"

"Bones. Shut up." said Jim. "Alright, put phasers on stun. Let's see what's in here."

The doors opened and the four men were met with a sight that shocked them all.

In the middle of the cargo bay, lay a woman stripped bare of all clothing. Her face was covered with long brown curls.

"Sweet Lord! I guess God does drop down angels from heaven!" said Jim.

Spock's lips turned down. "Captain, it is highly illogical to assume this woman was sent here by an unknown deity."

Bones was running his tricorder over the woman. "She's human. Approximately 26-27 years old. Her life signs are all over the place. Chekov, get me a blanket."

When Chekov returned with the blanket, Bones draped it over the woman, turned her on her back. Spock knelt down and brushed the hair out of her face and then attempted to place his hands on her face.

Bones smacked his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing pointy-ears?"

Spock raised one eyebrow. "I was attempting to meld with her in order to gain information."

"Oh no you don't. Her brain waves are way too out of whack for you to be doing your Vulcan voodoo on her."

At that moment, a small groan escaped the woman's mouth. "Owwww".

Bones leaned over her, "Can you hear me miss?"

"Owww. Joe is that you? Did I fall asleep in the lab again?" The woman was trying to open her eyes.

"No, miss. My name is Dr. McCoy."

Finally she opened her eyes. "McCoy? What department are you from? Are you new?"

Her eyes then became focused on the four men staring at her. One had dark hair, one looked like a kid, one had a cocky smile and the other looked like he had some sort of Halloween costume on. Looking at his ears she murmured, "Mais garde dai don!"

Chekov looked puzzled, "Vat did zhe zay?"

Spock angled his head, "It appears to be some form of French."

Bones laughed, "It's Cajun. I'm from the south remember? I've traveled to Louisiana many a time and they all talk weird over there."

Looking down, she realized she had nothing but a blanket covering her. Jumping up she began to back away. "Ok, what the hell is this? Who are you people and why am I naked?"

Jim stepped forward. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise. We were surveying the Rider Nebula when an ion storm hit. We were notified that an unidentified person was on board and we found you...sans clothes."

The girl shook her head. "Wait wait wait...Enterprise? Starship? Ion storm? What the fuck are you talking about? I think I had too much to drink. Oh my God…I'm dead aren't I? I died and this is hell."

Spock stepped forward. "As you are here conversing with us at this moment, it is logical to conclude that you are indeed not deceased. May I inquire as to what your name is?"

"My name is Dr. Isobel Landry. Molecular biologist from New Orleans, Louisiana. And who the fuck are you and why are you wearing elf ears?"

It took all of Jim's strength not to laugh. Both of Spock's eyebrows shot up. "I am Commander Spock, first officer. My ears are not those of the mythical creature that you refer to as an elf. I am Vulcan."

_Vulcan? What or where the hell is that? Somewhere in Indonesia? No. Oh God this cannot be happening. _Izzie blinked and then whispered the question she'd so desperately avoided, "What year is it?"

The men looked at each other. Spock spoke up. "It is 2258 of the Gregorian calendar."

Izzie looked as if she'd been sucker punched. "2258. No. That's impossible."

Jim slowly walked up to Izzie. "Dr. Landry, what year do you think it's supposed to be?"

Izzie began to shake. "When I went to sleep it was February 10, 2012."

The room was starting to spin. She could hear her name being called but was unable to answer.

Jim lurched forward. "Catch her Bones, she's goin down."

Bones caught Izzie before she hit the ground. He turned to Jim, "I have to get her sick bay now."

Once in sick bay, Bones had Nurse Chapel hook Izzie up to every monitor possible.

"Where's the closest starbase? We should get her to the medical facility there." said Jim.

"No. No way." argued Bones. "Look at her brain activity. She's too unstable to transport. She's gone into shock."

"Ok, then continue to monitor her and let me know the instant she wakes up." Jim turned to Spock.

"Spock, you and I are going to research everything we can about Dr. Isobel Landry, how she got here and if we can get her back."

With that, the two men turned and headed to the bridge.

Stepping out of the turbolift, Chekov, Jim and Spock each went to their chairs. Spock began searching through Earth's history for information about Isobel.

Sulu was the first to speak up, "Captain, did you find someone down there?"

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah we did. Look, everything that I am about to say, stays right here between us. Got it?"

Sulu and Uhura nodded.

"Ok," said Jim. "There was a woman down there. She says she's from the year 2012. She has no memory of how she got here. When we told her what year it is, she collapsed and went into shock. Bones is monitoring her in sick bay. She's too unstable to transport so she'll remain here with us for the time being."

Sulu's eyes were wide.

"How do you know she's telling the truth Captain?" Leave it to Uhura to be the skeptic.

Spock looked at her. "There is no evidence as to how she came aboard the ship. She was sent here unclothed and therefore has no device with which to transport herself. Also, Dr. McCoy's tricorder readings would have found any implants that could explain her sudden appearance."

Uhura sent Spock a death glare upon hearing the word 'unclothed'.

Jim nodded. "I believe her. There's no way she could've faked being that shocked. She truly has no idea how she got here and neither do we. So let's get on that. Sulu, Chekov, analyze that ion storm and see if there's any connection."

The two men nodded. "Aye sir".

Jim turned his chair, "Spock, tell me what you've found so far."

Spock looked at the screen. "Dr. Isobel Marie Landry. Born in 1985 of the Gregorian calendar. Holds both a medical degree and a PhD. Molecular biologist who specializes in gene therapy along with in vitro fertilization."

Jim scrunched his nose. "What the fuck is that?"

Spock opened his mouth to reply when Jim cut him off. "Never mind I'll ask Bones later."

Jim walked over to the screen at Spock's station and picked up where he left off. "Says that she did contract work for the U.S. government…won numerous awards…blah blah blah…oh shit!"

Uhura could hardly stand it. "What?"

Jim shook his head. "It says here that she was engaged to a man named Eli Watson. He was killed on December 10, 2011 during a mugging. Shot in the chest 3 times right in front of her. She never officially married but had one son and died at the age of 70 from pancreatic cancer."

"Damn, that's rough," said Sulu.

Chekov gasped, "Wait! Keptin, you said he vas keeled on December 10. Dr. Landry said it vas February 10 ven zhe vas azleep. Zat is 2 months egzactly. It is also 2 months zince ze inzident with Nero."

Spock stiffened. Everyone glanced at him.

Jim nodded. "Good catch Chekov. Keep working on finding the connection with the ion storm."

Spock went to stand near Jim. "Captain, what do you see as our next course of action?"

"Now we wait," he said.

* * *

><p>AN: I like reviews. They make me smile. Constructive criticism is always appreciated; just be a bit gentle cause I'm still new to the whole writing thing. Kthanksbye.


	2. Amnesiac

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine.

Chapter 2-Amnesiac

Izzie remained in a shock-induced coma for a month. The crew had made little progress in trying to figure out how she had come aboard.

One afternoon while patching up a fellow crewmember, Bones heard Nurse Chapel yelling. "Dr. McCoy! Come quick! Dr. Landry's brain waves are returning to normal."

Bones rushed over to the bio bed. Izzie began to stir.

"My God! She's waking up. Chapel, inform the Captain."

Bones put his hand on Izzie's arm. "Dr. Landry, can you hear me?"

Izzie groaned. "Where am I?"

Bones rolled his eyes. _Crap, we're gonna have to explain this again._ "You're on the Enterprise, Dr. Landry. You have been in a shock-induced coma for a month."

"Oh God, it wasn't a dream." Izzie was fighting back tears.

At that moment Jim rushed in, followed by Spock.

Jim nodded his head at Izzie. "Welcome back, Dr. Landry."

"This isn't real. I want to go home. Send me back." Izzie tried to sit up.

"We aren't able to figure out how you got here, Dr. Landry. So, we don't know how to send you back." Jim was trying to be as gentle as possible.

Izzie looked at him blankly. "So I'm stuck here? On a…starship. A real starship."

Spock finally spoke. "For the time being. However, it would be most logical to set a course for Earth so that you may adapt to this time and continue on with your life."

"You insensitive bastard!" said Bones. "There's no way she'll be able to adapt in that big of a place. In my medical opinion, we should keep her here and let her adapt to life aboard the Enterprise before sending her to Earth."

"Umm, hello. I'm sitting right here. Do I not get a say?" Izzie asked.

Jim stepped forward. "Of course you get a say. However, I need to speak with Starfleet command first. They may insist that we take you to Earth. But if you would like to stay here for a while I'll make the request."

"Umm, yeah sure. You do that." Izzie felt the beginning of a massive headache coming on.

Bones put a hand on her arm. "Alright get the hell out, I think we've tired her out enough for today."

"Dr. Landry if you need anything just let us know," said Jim. He and Spock nodded to her and left.

Izzie leaned her head back. "I need a drink."

Bones nodded. "So do I. Come on." He led her to his office. "I keep a private stash in here." He pulled out a bottle of SoCo.

"SoCo! Oh! A man after my own heart! Good to know some things haven't changed." Izzie eagerly downed the glass.

"Slow down darlin'. Can't have you passing out on me again."

Izzie nodded and drank the second glass slowly. "So, how long was I out?"

"A month," said Bones.

"A month? Wow. I keep trying to remember what happened but it's just a big blank."

"Don't worry. I know Jim; he'll do everything he can." Bones took another swig.

Izzie crossed her legs. "Jim? He's the one with the cocky badass swagger?"

Bones laughed. "Yep. He's definitely full of himself, but you won't find a better friend when you need one."

Izzie nodded. "And who's the guy with the weird ears who looks like he's got a pole shoved up his ass?"

Bones actually spewed SoCo. Coughing, he replied, "That would be Spock. Green-blooded hobgoblin. He's a pointy-eared bastard but knows his shit."

Izzie's eyebrows shot up. "Green-blooded? Really? Why? Is it copper based?"

Bones smiled. "You're a quick one. Yeah his blood is copper based and get this…his heart is where the human liver is."

"Fascinating," said Izzie.

"Oh God, now you sound like him!" Bones rolled his eyes.

Izzie actually gave a half-smile. "And you're Dr. McCoy. So what's your story?"

Bones began to grumble. "No story. Just a man tryin to make a livin."

Izzie nodded and stared into her glass. It was then that Bones really looked at her. She was actually quite beautiful. Her unruly curls and deep aqua eyes. His eyes traveled lower. _Damn, she's got nice boobs and legs too._

"Dr. McCoy. You're staring." Izzie had a smirk on her face.

Bones startled, "Oh, um yeah. Sorry Dr. Landry."

"Please, it's Izzie or Isobel if you like. Apparently we're drinkin buddies now so I think that calls for first names." Izzie downed what was left of her glass.

Bones nodded. "In that case, you can call me Leonard. Or Bones. That's what Jim calls me."

Izzie smiled a real smile. "Ok then…Bones. So what do I do now?"

Bones was surprised to see how quickly she was adapting. "Are you really ok or are you still in shock?"

Izzie's face sobered. "I'm a scientist. I rely upon facts. The fact is that I'm stuck here. So I've got two choices…wallow or suck it up and deal. I think it's best for everyone if I just deal."

"You're definitely an odd one Izzie. Ok, so I guess we'll get you settled in the guest quarters and go from there. We'll know more once Jim talks to Starfleet command."

Izzie looked puzzled. "Ok, you're gonna have to explain what Starfleet is. In fact, I think I'll need you to explain a lot of things to me."

Bones and Izzie sat and talked for the next three hours. He told her all about Starfleet and the missions they had been on, including the destruction of Vulcan."

Izzie's face clouded over. "So he lost his planet and his mother. I guess I've got more in common with him than I thought."

Bones looked at her. "Yeah…we did some historical research and found you. I heard about your fiancé."

Izzie's eyes hardened. "Yes. Well, I don't want to talk about that right now."

"No problem." Bones really did understand.

They continued to talk about scientific advancements and Izzie was excited to learn about the lab that was onboard the ship.

A voice from the door suddenly spoke. "I would be agreeable to showing you the lab when time permits, Dr. Landry." It was Spock.

Izzie turned. "Thank you Commander Spock."

Bones glared at the commander. "What do you need Spock?"

"I have come to escort Dr. Landry to her quarters." Spock stood still, hands clasped behind his back.

Izzie stood up. "Yeah that's probably a good idea. I'm feeling pretty run down. A lot to take in."

Bones stood up. "Get some rest Izzie. If you need anything make sure to let me know. I'll come by to check on you later."

Izzie smiled. "Thanks Bones." She began to follow Spock when she popped her head back in the doorway. "And thanks for the drink".

* * *

><p>Izzie followed Spock down the long corridors of the ship. <em>This is huge! How do they not get lost?<em>

They entered the turbolift when Spock finally spoke. "This is our turbolift. I believe they are similar to what you know as an 'elevator'."

Izzie nodded and began to study the commander. _He's so stoic. And kinda cute. The ears are neat. _

Stepping off of the turbolift, Spock led her to a door. "These will be your quarters."

Izzie stepped through the doorway and looked around. It reminded her of a hotel room. There was a full size bed, a desk, and a bathroom. She walked over to the window and looked out in awe. _Wow, so this is space._

Spock showed her how to use the replicator as well as the sonic shower. He also showed her how to locate and contact crewmembers should she need anything.

Izzie sat down at the desk and a screen popped up.

Spock walked over next to her. "That is the computer."

Izzie nodded. "Ok, where's the on button?"

Spock tilted his head. "On button?"

"Yeah, how do you turn it on?"

"Computer, on," he said.

Izzie smiled. "Fascinating."

"Indeed," replied Spock, though he wasn't thinking about the computer. Spock found himself very intrigued with this human woman. She was obviously intelligent in her time. He wondered how well she would adapt if she was unable to return to 2012.

Izzie looked up at him. "So how do I Google stuff?"

Spock looked puzzled. "Google? I am afraid I do not know that term."

Izzie laughed. "Ok, check. No more Google. It's a search engine. How do I use the computer to look up information?"

Spock understood now. "Ah, I see. You simply tell the computer what you would like to know."

Izzie nodded. "Ok, computer: search Isobel Marie Landry." Immediately a list of names came up. Izzie scrolled through them until she found herself.

Spock stood behind her. "We have already accessed your biographical information. You won many awards, despite your tragedies you produced a son and died at the age of 70 from pancreatic cancer. I have read the journal articles that you published on genetics. I found it rather stimulating."

Izzie was floored. "And what do you know of my 'tragedies?"

"Your intended mate was killed in your presence was he not?" Spock spoke as if it was just another fact.

Izzie's face hardened. "And was your mother not killed in your presence as well?" _Ugh, low blow Izzie. _

Spock was taken aback but his face showed no evidence of it. "Indeed," he replied.

Izzie sat back and sighed. "Well that's just great. I never marry but have a son and then die of a horrible, painful disease."

All of a sudden they heard Jim's voice. "Commander Spock you are needed on the bridge."

Spock replied, "Acknowledged. I must leave now. Please contact us, should you require any assistance Dr. Landry."

Before she could say goodbye or thank you he was gone.

_Bones was right…he's smart but also a pointy-eared bastard._

Jim was waiting for Spock as he stepped onto the bridge. "Spock! Good news, Starfleet is going to allow Dr. Landry to stay aboard the Enterprise. They agree that she should be exposed to this new time in small steps."

Spock walked to his station and sat down. "I find that acceptable Captain."

Uhura spoke up. "But what's she gonna do? We can't babysit her constantly."

Jim thought for a moment. "I dunno. She's a scientist. Spock, why don't you let her work in your lab? She can get to know today's technology and all that crap."

Spock nodded. "Indeed Captain. I would be amenable to having her in the lab. I have read her academic publications. Her work in the field of genetics was quite advanced for her time."

Jim smiled. "Good then. See Uhura, it's all gonna work out. It's not every day a beautiful and smart woman gets dropped right in front of you."

If Spock could have rolled his eyes he would have. "Really Captain, must you refer to the doctor in that way?"

Jim laughed. "What? I can't help it if she's hot. You know it's the quiet smart ones you have to look out for…they're extra naughty." A shit-eating grin was plastered across his face as he winked to Sulu and Chekov.

Uhura's eyes narrowed as she turned back to her station. She didn't know why, but she had an uneasy feeling about their new visitor. She also felt a pang of jealousy, knowing that Izzie would be spending time with Spock.

* * *

><p>AN: OH I forgot to mention that Izzie's Cajun phrase from chapter 1 means "well, look at that".

I like reviews. They make me happy.


	3. Down is the New Up

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine.

Chapter 3-Down is the New Up

Izzie spent the next few weeks in her quarters or the lab. She was able to replicate a pair of reading glasses and would spend her day reading text after text about the advancements of genetics. She was mostly quiet and kept to herself, not wanting to bother anyone. As much as she enjoyed working alongside Spock, she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. She felt an indescribable pull towards him.

She was thrilled when Spock agreed to give her a sample of his blood to analyze. He watched her as she sat next to the microscope; glasses perched on the edge of her nose taking notes, her brown curls piled on top of her head. _What a curious woman. She is very closed off, compared to most human females. _

Izzie was always professional, not wanting the crew to see her as a scared, helpless outsider. The truth was that she was terrified. Terrified of this new place. Terrified that she wouldn't get home. But mostly terrified of the fact that she didn't know if she wanted to go home. It was as if fate had given her a second chance to start from scratch.

She tried her best to not think of Eli, but night after night she would wake up drenched in sweat from nightmares.

It had been 4 weeks since Izzie had woken up from her coma. Nyota had still not met the woman, even though their quarters were right next to each other. Nyota hated the fact that Spock spent so much time with her but would constantly remind herself that it was she who he would come to every night. _He wants me, not her. _

Nyota smiled as she saw Spock exit the turbolift and step onto the bridge.

Jim turned. "Spock! We've got an idea. I think we should ask Spock Prime to come aboard and assess the situation with Dr. Landry since he knows about time travel and all that."

Spock's lips turned downward. "A logical conclusion Captain." He didn't like his older self. It made him feel as though expectations were put upon him to act like his older counterpart.

A course was set for New Vulcan and Spock Prime boarded the ship as soon as they landed. Jim and Spock updated the older man on all that had happened during the past 2 months. At the end of the conversation all the older man said was "Fascinating."

* * *

><p>Izzie felt herself growing sluggish in the lab and decided to take a break. Walking around the ship she found herself stepping onto the bridge. Six pairs of eyes immediately focused on her.<p>

It was the first time Sulu and Uhura had seen Izzie. There was no denying her beauty. She stood there in her lab coat, blue uniform dress, hair in a messy bun and glasses.

Izzie finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just taking a walk and ended up here."

Jim smiled. "Don't worry about it. I guess since you're here you should meet everyone. That's Uhura, our communications officer; Sulu, our pilot; you already met Chekov, our navigator; and this is Spock Prime, the older less stuck up version of our Spock. He's time traveled like you. Spock Prime this is…"

Spock Prime held up his hand to stop Jim. "Cat."

Izzie's face scrunched up. "Uhh no, last time I checked I was a human, not a cat."

The older man smiled. "Catherine Jones." He walked up to Izzie and took her hand in his. "I have missed you my t'hy'la."

Izzie raised her eyebrows and felt an electric current pass through her skin as he held her hand. _What did he call me? _"Umm, I'm Isobel. Isobel Landry." Izzie looked at Spock Prime more closely. There was something eerily familiar about him. She almost felt drawn to him.

The younger Spock watched the interaction with an eager interest. How did his counterpart know Isobel? And why was he did he use such a personal endearment with her?

Izzie rocked on her heels. "Well…yeah I should get going. I'm sure you all are busy. It was nice to meet all of you. Sorry for the interruption Captain."

Jim grinned. "Please call me Jim. Captain is just too formal."

Izzie smiled to herself. _Trying to be smooth…cher bless his heart._ "Ok Jim, then you call me Izzie or Isobel."

With that she left bridge.

Jim turned to both Spocks. "Ok, I need the two of you in my office now."

Once inside, Jim turned to Spock Prime. "You know her?"

Spock Prime smiled. "I knew a woman who's name was Catherine. She looked and spoke just like your Isobel, right down to the glasses and the scar on left knee."

Spock's eyebrows shot up. "Indeed; and in what capacity did you know her?"

His reply was shocking. "She was my mate."

Jim's jaw dropped. "Your mate? Seriously? Dammit! Why do you both always get the hot ones? First Nyota and now Izzie…or Catherine…or whatever. This is just too weird. I've gotta go back to the bridge."

Jim walked out the door and the two remaining men were left looking at each other.

"You are seeing Lieutenant Uhura? asked Spock Prime.

"We are intimately involved." The younger man answered.

"Do you intend to bond with her?" He asked uneasily.

Spock gave a slight frown. "I do not know."

"I see. And what are your feelings towards Isobel?"

Spock was a bit taken aback. "Feelings are illogical. I find Dr. Landry to be an intelligent and capable young woman."

Spock Prime raised one eyebrow. "But you are drawn to her, are you not?"

His counterpart blinked a few times before answering. "I find myself having a sense of what humans would call 'déjà vu'. It is as though I should know who she is but I do not."

Spock Prime gave a small smile. "Our mother called her 'a force to be reckoned with'. She felt she had met a kindred spirit in my Cat. Even Sarek approved."

With that, the older man turned and left the office. Spock went back to the bridge, while Spock Prime headed to the science lab.

* * *

><p>Inside the lab, Izzie was reeling. <em>This is just too weird. Why do I feel like I know both the old and young Spock? Why was he looking at me like that and why did he call me Catherine? <em>

At that moment, the door swished open and Spock Prime stood there looking at her. "I suppose you have many questions Isobel."

Izzie smirked. "Yeah, you could say that."

He walked over and sat down next to her. "I will do my best to give you answers."

Taking a deep breath she began. "Ok well first of all do you have any idea how I got here?"

Spock Prime shook his head. "Unfortunately I do not. The way you came into this time is not the same as how I did."

"Great," she said. "So the next question would be why did you call me Catherine? I mean, I feel like I'm supposed to know you but I don't."

"You look and speak exactly like a woman named Catherine Jones. She was my wife. We were together for many years," said the older man.

Izzie looked puzzled. "I don't get it. So I look like your wife. But I'm not her."

He shook his head. "No Isobel. You do not simply look like her. You are, in a way, exactly like her. Right down to this scar." He pointed to her left knee.

Izzie shook her head. "Yeah, but everyone has scars."

Spock Prime smiled. "Yes, but this scar was acquired while you were trying to ride a bicycle as a child was it not?"

"Wait…hhhhow did you know that?" she stammered.

"I do not know how but it may be possible that after you died, your spirit or life force transcended into the person I knew as my wife." He watched her face as she processed everything he had said. "I can see in your eyes that you're trying to find a scientific explanation, where this is none. Catherine often got that same look in her eyes when trying to solve a problem."

Izzie leaned forward and put her face in her hands. "This is all just too weird."

"Would you like to see what I know?" he asked.

Izzie looked up. "What do you mean? Like do that weird Vulcan voodoo mind thing?"

The older man smiled. "Yes, something like that."

_Now or never Izz. _"Ok. Let's do it."

Spock Prime moved closer to her and put his hands on her psi points. "Relax. Take deep breaths and open your mind."

Izzie closed her eyes and focused on his voice.

"_**Isobel."**_

"_**Oh wow, I can hear you and feel you inside my head. It kinda itches."**_

_**Spock Prime laughed. "It is not unusual for it to feel disconcerting at first. Follow my voice and I will show you what I know." **_

_**Izzie concentrated and began to see flashes of herself. Except it wasn't her. It was Catherine. **_

_**Images of their life together ran through her mind. She saw their first meeting in a science lab. She saw their first 'date'. She saw their bonding ceremony and the birth of their first child. A boy.**_

_**He was right. Catherine was Izzie in almost every way. Izzie could not understand it. **_

_**Izzie then felt herself being pulled away from an area in his mind. "What is it? What are you trying to hide? Let me see." she asked. **_

_**Izzie somehow was able to push past the barrier. She then saw Spock Prime and Catherine lying together in a bed, making love. It was beautiful and tender. He held her as a treasured possession. Izzie watched as he wrapped his arms around her, whispering words of love. **_

_**Then she felt him pulling out of her mind. **_

When she opened her eyes she felt him wipe away the tears from her cheeks. "That was beautiful. Thank you for sharing that with me. Although, I can't see your younger self acting like that."

Spock Prime gave a small smile. "He is very different from me. Yet, the same. Just like you and Catherine."

Izzie smiled. "One thing…the boy. What did we name him?"

"We named him Eli," said Spock Prime.

The color drained from Izzie's face. "What? What did you say?"

His face became serious. "Does that name have significance to you?"

"Yes." Izzie was fighting back tears. "Eli was my fiancé. He was killed."

The older man nodded. "I see. Catherine said that it was a cherished family name."

Izzie nodded. "My biographical history said that I never married but did at some point have a son. I must have named him Eli."

Spock Prime also nodded. "That is a logical conclusion. Isobel, I must leave now but please, contact me at anytime if you should need me. While I know that you are not my Cat, I still find your presence just as calming as I did hers."

Izzie stood up and kissed the older man on the cheek. "Thank you for answering my questions. I, too, feel at peace with you. Wait…if you and Cat ended up together in your time, does that mean that the young Spock and I are supposed to be together in this one?"

"I do not know, my dear. Only time will tell." With that, Spock Prime turned and left.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, it's not that I don't like Nyota; I do. But I just really don't think her and Spock mesh well. I like her with Jim.

And the word _cher_ is also a Cajun French phrase which means something like "sweet darling". The 'r' is silent.


	4. Life in a Glass House

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine.

Chapter 4-Life in a Glass House

Since Spock Prime's departure, Spock found himself noticing Izzie more and more. He too was left with the same thoughts as Izzie. Were they meant to be bonded in this time?

He soon found himself comparing Nyota with Izzie during that night's meditation.

_Nyota is intelligent and aesthetically pleasing. _

Then he heard a small voice in the back of his head. _So is Isobel. _

He could not disagree with that fact.

_Nyota was present to assist me after the destruction of Vulcan and the death of my mother._

_But there are no commonalities between you. _There was that little voice again.

Again, Spock could not disagree.

Spock's thoughts then turned to his mother. He remembered Spock Prime's words about how his mother had likened herself to Catherine.

_Isobel has the same kindness and gentleness that Mother had. _

Spock found his mind completely disorganized and immediately left the room.

Five minutes later he was standing outside Nyota's door.

"Spock, what is it?" asked Nyota, noticing that he was much more tense than normal.

"I need you…NOW." And that was all he said before removing her clothes and leading her to the bed.

* * *

><p>Izzie had also begun to notice Spock in a different way. She would study him in the lab when he was not looking. She noticed how everything he touched was done in a delicate manner. She noticed that when he was puzzled the right side of his mouth would slightly twitch.<p>

There was no doubt that he was attractive. But Izzie just didn't see how it could possibly work. _Besides, he's with Lieutenant Uhura._

Right about that moment, Izzie heard a rhythmic thumping sound against the wall of her quarters. She walked closer and then heard Nyota moaning…moaning Spock's name.

"OH FOR THE LOVE!" Izzie couldn't believe it. "Jeez, what the hell is he doing to her?"

Izzie walked away from the wall and tried to go to sleep. It was no use.

"Piss it. I'm not going to have my sleep interrupted." Izzie walked over to the wall and banged against it with her fist. The thumping ceased.

Then Izzie yelled out, "Do you mind? Some of us require sleep!"

She listened. Sweet silence.

The next morning Izzie was in the lab analyzing samples of Vulcan DNA. She was almost giddy. She had an outrageous idea and couldn't wait to present it to Spock.

But he never entered the lab that day.

Nor the next day.

When he finally did come to the lab, he walked right up to Izzie and stared at her.

Izzie just stared back, waiting for him to say something. She finally realized he was having trouble and needed some prompting. "Mr. Spock, are you ok?"

Spock nodded. "Yes Dr. Landry I am in adequate health."

Izzie smiled. "Mr. Spock, don't you think it's time you stop calling me 'Dr. Landry?' How about just Izzie? Or Isobel?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "Very well…Isobel. I came to apologize."

_Here it comes_. She knew exactly what he was about to say.

"It was extremely unprofessional and disrespectful of Lieutenant Uhura and myself to have not been mindful of those people living in such close proximity to her quarters. I apologize for hindering you while trying to sleep."

Izzie couldn't help but smirk. His eyes had never left the floor the entire time he spoke.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head down to try to meet his eyes. "Mr. Spock, it's ok. You are forgiven."

Spock felt like sighing in relief.

Izzie continued speaking. "I mean who hasn't needed to have loud obnoxious sex at some time or another?"

Izzie burst out laughing at the look on Spock's face. He looked horrified and was flushed green. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you, Spock."

Trying to turn the topic to something more serious, Izzie motioned over to Spock to look at her notes.

"I'd really like you to look at this. I know that your race has had a difficult time populating New Vulcan and I think I've come up with a way to help expedite the process."

Spock quirked and eyebrow. "Indeed? What do you propose Dr. La…Isobel?"

Izzie found herself liking the way he said her name. "Well, I've been analyzing Vulcan DNA, along with sperm and eggs. I think that I can create a vaccine that will increase sperm and egg production. And if we try in vitro fertilization with Vulcan women, the chance of them becoming pregnant with multiples is likely to increase. However, there are a lot of kinks to work out so it could take a long while before it's ready to use."

Spock was deep in thought. "Fascinating. Although, would the vaccine not act as a cloning agent?"

Izzie smiled. "Nope, I can tailor it to make sure the DNA is exclusive to the couple."

Spock was impressed, which was not something easily done. "Excellent. Please continue with your research and send me regular reports."

"Yes, sir!" Izzie watched him leave the lab before jumping up and down and doing what her friends would refer to as her "happy dance".

Spock leaned his head back in the doorway and raised both eyebrows upon seeing Izzie dance. _This woman is a complete conundrum. _

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: Sorry this was was so short. The inspiration for Izzie hearing Nyota and Spock has been inspired by my own personal experience. I've got a neighbor who lives above me and just love to have loud obnoxious sex. However, she has not ceased her nocturnal activities even after I banged on the ceiling with a broom handle. Grrrr


	5. Talk Show Host

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine.

Chapter 5-Talk Show Host

Over the next 6 months, Izzie began to form bonds with the crew of the Enterprise. She began visiting other parts of the ship. She would often have dinner in the officer's mess with Bones, Jim, Chekov, and Sulu. She rarely saw Nyota, and if she did Nyota would try to ignore her.

Izzie corresponded with Spock Prime regularly who was thoroughly pleased with her work on the Vulcan Reproduction Project (VRP), as it was called. It was nearly finished. All that was left was to try it out on Vulcan people.

She became accustomed to life on the Enterprise but was still plagued with nightmares. Her nightmares always involved Eli but lately Spock and Spock Prime had been incorporated in them.

Spock continued to act professionally around Izzie although she began to consume his thoughts more and more. His relationship with Nyota was become strained as well.

Late one evening, Izzie was surprised to see Jim walk into the lab.

"Jim! What on earth are you doing in here?"

Jim plopped into the chair. "Well I came to see if my favorite mad scientist would like to come to my quarters and jo-"

"Uh yeah stop right there," said Izzie. "I am not getting naked with you Jim."

Jim gave Izzie his famous shit-eating grin and laughed. "Damn…actually that wasn't what I was going to say. I was wondering if you would like to join me and the rest of the gang in my quarters. We try to hang out and do the whole bonding thing every once in awhile."

"Really? You'd like me to come?" Izzie had a huge smile on her face.

"Of course Izz, everyone is really liking you. It'll be fun I promise. Oh and don't change. You look really hot with the whole messy hair, crooked glasses thing."

Izzie playfully slapped his arm and finished inputting the last of the VRP information on her data chip before leaving the lab.

Walking into Jim's quarters, Izzie was met with hellos from all the bridge crew. She sat down between Jim and Bones. The two had taken to watching over her like big brothers. Chekov was sitting next to Bones, Sulu next to Chekov, Nyota next to Sulu, Spock next to Nyota and then back to Jim.

Bones pulled out his flask of SoCo and wiggled his eyebrows at Izzie. She immediately took a swig and flashed him a wicked grin. "Ah! The booze that brought us together Bones."

Jim laughed. "Alright, alright enough of that. Tonight we shall be doing something a little different. We are going to play…The Truth Game."

Izzie almost choked on her drink. "Oh my God, seriously? I haven't played that since I was like 17."

Chekov looked confused. "Vait, vat is ze truth game?"

"Well I'll tell you Pavel," said Jim as he pulled out a bag. "Inside this bag are pieces of paper with questions on it. We pull the questions out and each one of us goes around the circle and answers it. But it has to be the truth and you can't answer it with just 'yes' or 'no'."

Chekov nodded. "Oh yes, ve have a similar game in Russia but ve use wodka."

Jim laughed. "Alright, I'll ask the first question and then we'll go around the circle answering it with me first then Izz and so on and so forth and all that shit."

"First question…What is the best pick-up line you have ever used/heard?"

Everyone laughed and immediately began to think of their answer.

Jim went first. "Ok I've got one."

Bones laughed. "Please Jim, you've got tons and I've watched you use them all!"

"No, no. I'll tell you one that was used on me. So there was this one time when I first started at the academy that I was sitting at a bar checking out this really hot older lady. And she walked up to the bar, ordered an entire bottle of Andorian whiskey, handed it to me and said 'Drink this, then find me when you're ready.'"

"How much of it did you drink before you went to find her?" asked Sulu.

"Well that's the thing, by the time I found her I'd drank about half the bottle and then she didn't look so hot. She just looked old…and kinda like Professor Smith."

Nyota doubled over laughing. "You got hit on by Professor Smith? God, she's like 65!"

Jim blushed. "Yeah yeah it was a long time ago. Ok, Izz your turn."

Izzie thought for a moment. "Alright I've got it. I was in my third year of grad school when a guy in my research group asked me out. I told him I didn't think it would work out. Then he looks at me and I swear…he said this with a straight face, 'But we fit together like the sticky ends of recombinant DNA.'"

Only Chekov laughed. Izzie ducked her head. "Ok, I guess you have to be a bio nerd to really appreciate it."

Spock spoke up. "Indeed. The young man was quite innovative in his attempt to solicit an amorous relationship with you."

Izzie smiled. "Yeah well, he may have been innovative but it definitely didn't get amorous. Bones, it's your turn."

Bones grumbled. "I'm too old to remember any pick-up lines."

"Aww come on, I bet you heard some good ones in med school. Please?" Izzie then proceeded to give him puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh alright, stop with the pouty eyes," said Bones. "This is the one I heard most often from other medical students. 'When you walked in the door your beauty hit me so hard that I have a priapism from all the trauma.'"

Izzie gasped. "Oh God that's disgusting!"

The rest of the group, save Spock, looked at each other with questioning eyes. Finally Jim asked, "Wait, I don't get it. What's priapism?"

Izzie and Bones looked at each other and stammered, "Oh", "Well", "Uh".

Then Spock interrupted. "Captain, priapism is a potentially painful medical condition, in which the erect penis does not return to its flaccid state, despite the absence of both physical and psychological stimulation, within four hours."

Sulu, Jim and Chekov all responded with a resounding "Owww".

The game continued with Chekov using a line that involved "resonance frequency". Sulu gave one about star systems.

Nyota recited the pick-up line that Jim tried to use on her when they first met. "You know Jim; I've still got that talented tongue."

Jim smirked, "Yeah and we've all seen you shove it down Spock's throat."

Bones sputtered and Spock blushed green. Izzie's eyebrows shot up to the top of her head.

Chekov broke the silence. "Meester Spock, vat iz ze best peek-up line you have heard?"

Spock tilted his head. "While I cannot be certain of its proper use I believe that I had a student who did attempt to use a 'line' as you call it."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok what did she say?"

"Her exact words were: Professor, I need a little help with my Calculus, can you integrate my natural log?"

Nyota's eyes narrowed.

Slapping Spock on the back, Jim said, "Yep she used that one correctly."

"Yeah but who had the log, you or the cadet?" grumbled Bones.

Izzie immediately spewed her drink across the room, which made the boys laugh even harder.

Izzie drew the next question. "Ok let's see…What is your favorite physical attribute of the opposite sex?"

The room was filled with "mmmhmmm"s.

Izzie smiled. "Hands."

The guys looked surprised. "Hands? Really?" asked Bones.

Izzie blushed. "Well…yeah. You can tell a lot by a man's hands." Izzie could feel Spock staring at her. "If he's got wimpy hands then you know he won't be able to…oh sweet Lord this is embarrassing. Never mind. I answered. Next!"

Bones went next. "Boobs."

"Mouth," said Chekov.

"Legs," said Sulu.

Nyota looked up a Spock and smiled. "Eyes."

Spock sat silent while everyone gave him prompting looks. "I suppose you will force me to answer the question. While there are many appealing physical attributes of the female form, I would say that I find a female's hair most aesthetically appealing."

Each of the other men pondered on this and nodded their heads. Nyota automatically smoothed her hair.

Izzie just looked down. _Hair? He said hair? Well he must love Nyota's hair, it's always so perfect. I bet mine looks like a rat's nest right now. _

Spock turned to Jim. "Captain, I believe it is up to you to finish this round."

"Ass. Definitely the ass." said Jim.

They all rolled their eyes. "Big surprise there," said Nyota.

Bones pulled out the next question. "This one says 'for females only'."

Izzie and Nyota both rolled their eyes.

Bones continued. "Ok ladies…Describe the sexiest clothes you ever wore and why."

Nyota gave Jim a death glare. "Jim Kirk! I cannot believe you threw questions like that in there!"

Jim raised his hands. "Hey, hey I had the computer generate them. Don't blame me. You have to answer first Ny."

Nyota looked frightfully angry about having to answer. "Ok fine, Galia made me wear a red lace negligee to a Halloween party once our first year at the academy."

Jim grinned. "Red huh?"

Another death glare was shot his way. "Ok now that I've been thoroughly embarrassed. Let's see what Isobel has to say." Nyota gave Izzie a pointed look.

Izzie began to stammer. "Oh, well…I'm not sure."

"Oh come on Izz, I bet you had something.," said Sulu.

Izzie thought. "Well I did take burlesque classes at one point. We had to make our own costumes and give a performance."

Every man in the room, Spock included, sat silent as they imagined Izzie dancing burlesque.

Nyota raised an eyebrow. "You were a stripper?"

Izzie's eyes burned. "No. I was not a stripper. Burlesque is an art form in my time." Looking down she continued, "And it was a gift."

"I'll bet that was some gift," said Sulu. "Who was the lucky guy?"

Izzie gave a sad smile. "Eli. My fiancé." With a faraway look in her eyes she continued. "He was so surprised. He couldn't believe I'd do something so out of character. He loved it."

Uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Chekov spoke up. "Vell, it iz my turn. How many people have you had sex vith and did you cheat on them?" The young Russian began to blush. "Vell, I'm young. So I have not had sex yet."

Jim smiled. "Oh just wait buddy, it's awesome! Sulu, whatcha got?"

Sulu smiled, "Four and no cheating."

Nyota looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Umm…five."

Spock looked at her. "Will you answer the other part of the query?"

Nyota looked down. "Yes, I did cheat on one but it was because I was drunk."

Spock looked away from her. "I have had two sexual encounters and was not unfaithful."

Jim was in deep thought.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Come on Jim, I know it's a lot so keep counting."

"Yeah well…I'm really not sure how many…but it was a lot…and they were all really hot. I never really dated any of them so I can't say that I've cheated."

Izzie ducked her head. "Just one and I've never been unfaithful."

Bones was last. "Three and no cheating."

Sulu drew the next question. "Ok, if you could only have sex in one position for a month, what would it be?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "Getting a bit raunchy isn't it?"

Sulu gave a wicked smile. "Definitely girl on top."

Nyota blushed. "I would say girl on top too."

"No surprise there, we all know you like to be in control," said Jim under his breath.

Spock sat in contemplation for a moment. "While I find this highly inappropriate, I know that you will force me to answer the question Jim. I find having the female beneath the male as the most satisfactory."

Jim grinned. "From the back baby. From the back."

Izzie began to fidget. "Do I really have to answer this?"

She was met with nods.

"Humph, ok. I guess the traditional missionary style."

Bones nodded. "Well Izz, we have another thing in common. That's my favorite too."

Chekov just shrugged his shoulders. "I think I am exempt."

Nyota stood up. "Ok I've had enough of this. I'm tired. I'll see you all tomorrow."

She promptly left the room.

Sulu stood next. "Yeah I'm getting tired too. Let's pick this up another day."

Slowly people left the room, until only Jim, Izzie and Spock remained.

Jim looked at Izzie and asked, "Izz, can I ask what happened to Eli?"

Izzie looked startled. "I thought you read about it."

Jim nodded. "Yeah but the report was sparse."

Pursing her lips, Izzie told the story without emotion. "There's not much to tell. We were walking home from a Christmas party when a man came out of nowhere and robbed us. He put a gun to my face and told me to give him my engagement ring. Eli hit him and we ran. The man shot Eli three times in the chest. I put pressure on the wound but it was too late."

Jim shifted uncomfortably.

"I am sorry for your loss Isobel," said Spock.

Izzie looked up and gave a half-smile. "Yeah well I guess things don't always turn out the way you thought they would." Standing up she headed to the door. "I'm gonna go to sleep. See y'all tomorrow."

After she left, Jim turned to Spock. "I guess you two have a lot in common. You both lost your home worlds and you both saw someone you loved killed in front of you."

Spock said nothing. He just got up and left, feeling the familiar pang of hurt in his side. But this pain wasn't only from the loss of his mother. It was also pain for Izzie.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh the truth game...we've all played it and no matter how hard you try not to it always ends up gettin dirty. Spock is starting to notice Izzie a bit more. I'm gonna have to really drag it out with them though cause I just can't see Spock falling for her too fast...it ain't logical.


	6. Dollars and Cents

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine.

Chapter 6-Dollars and Cents

**WARNING:** **This chapter deals with non-consensual sex but without the graphic details. **

The next day, Izzie walked into the lab and went to pick up the data chip of VRP information to send to Spock Prime. However, the chip wasn't anywhere to be found.

Izzie immediately called for Spock. "Spock, did you take the data chip? I can't find it anywhere."

Spock's mouth twitched. "Negative. Perhaps you took it to your quarters?"

Izzie frantically shook her head. "No, I didn't. I remember putting it right here on the desk last night before I left with Jim."

The intercom immediately sounded. It was Jim. "Spock, get your Vulcan ass up here, we've got a situation."

Both Spock and Izzie went to the bridge. When they entered they could see Jim's not too happy face.

"Due to the incompetence of the night shift, a shuttle left the ship last night without authorization," said Jim.

Spock eyes narrowed. "And which of the crewmembers are missing, Captain?"

Jim sighed. "According to the computer, Ensign Martin never reported for duty and is no longer aboard the ship."

"My data chip. He stole my data chip! It was gone when I got to the lab," exclaimed Izzie.

"But what would Ensign Martin want with information about Vulcan reproduction?" asked Jim.

"The information that Dr. Landry has created is of great worth Captain," said Spock. 'It is logical to conclude that it could be adapted for use in many other races."

Jim nodded. "Right. Ok, let's search Ensign Martin's quarters and see if he left any evidence."

Three hours later the bridge crew was called into the conference room.

Jim began. "So, luckily for us, Ensign Martin is one stupid son-of-a-bitch. His computer showed coded messages to a man on Migura II. He set up a meeting with this man to sell your data chip for a large amount of money."

"Ok, so let's go after him," said Izzie.

"Unwise," said Spock. "We must first contact Starfleet and inform them of the situation."

"Screw that! He took my research. Research that I spent months working on. We have to go now before it reaches this man. Jim, please?" Izzie was getting more and more worked up.

Jim looked at Izzie and then at Spock. "She's right Spock. If we're gonna get it back, we need to go now. What do we know about Migura II?"

Chekov spoke up. "It iz a planet that harbors fugitives Keptin."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Great. Ok, we'll we're gonna need to get some disguises and try to locate Ensign Martin. Then we'll go from there. Spock, it's gonna be you and me on this one."

Izzie sat up. "No. No way. I'm coming too."

Jim shook his head. "Absolutely not Izz. It's too dangerous."

Izzie gave Jim a look that actually had him scared. He sighed. "Ok fine. But you do what we tell you to."

As the crew filed out of the room, Spock asked to speak to Izzie.

"Isobel, I do not think it wise for you to accompany us on the planet."

Izzie's eyebrows scrunched together. "Why, Spock? This research is like…is like…my baby. I've put so much work into it and I know it can help your people."

Spock nodded. "I understand its importance to you; however it is illogical to put yourself in unnecessary danger."

Izzie smiled. "You're worried about me aren't you?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "I do care for your wellbeing and safety."

Izzie walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Spock could feel warmth and caring behind her touch. "Spock, I understand the risks. I'm not even supposed to be living in this time. I've got nothing to lose."

Spock nodded. "Very well."

Beaming down to the surface, dressed in civilian clothing, the trio began to look for Ensign Martin.

Spock nodded towards a nearby bar. "It is logical to conclude that the ensign would choose a highly populated area for his transaction."

Jim nodded. "Yep. Ok let's go in and split up. Izzie, you stay with me. Spock, keep those pointy-ears open."

The bar was full of people from every possible planet known to man. Smoke filled the air and gave it a hazy look. Izzie saw a stage at the back end of the room and noticed that people were beginning to gather around it.

She elbowed Jim. "Looks like some type of show is gonna start."

Jim looked across the room to Spock who looked at his captain and then nodded his head to the right side of the room. There was Ensign Martin.

Jim grabbed Izzie's arm. "Look Izz. There. The blonde headed one in the blue shirt. That's Martin."

Spock walked over and rejoined the two.

Izzie surveyed the people around him. "Then that fat old yellow guy must be the one he's selling my research to."

Jim nodded. "Yep, they're talking to each other. Looks like Martin already got his money. Damn, how are we gonna get the chip back from the old guy."

Izzie looked at the stage and then smirked. "Leave that to me darling…leave that to me."

Jim frowned. "What? Izz, no. What are you planning?"

Izzie looked at her boys. "I'm going to use my womanly powers of course. Trust me boys, I may be a science nerd but I know to use my charms. Just watch and learn. Go get him to sit in the very front and make sure he doesn't leave."

Before they could stop her, Izzie walked over to the stage and began talking to the Orion woman who appeared to be in charge.

Jim looked at Spock. "I think I know what she's planning, damn siren. Come on, let's go get chummy with the fat guy. Oh, and try not to be suspicious looking."

Spock just raised his eyebrows. "Chummy?"

Walking over to the large man, Jim sat down next to him. "Guess we're in for a great show huh?"

The man looked at Jim. "You betcha. I've come here many times and have never been disappointed. The dancers are always fresh!"

Before Jim could reply the lights dimmed and the Orion woman stepped on stage. "Welcome to the Intergalactic House of Exotic Dance!"

Spock's eyes actually widened. _Exotic dance? Indeed._

The woman continued. "We've got some good ones tonight. First up is one of our regulars…please welcome Trixie LaBelle!"

The room was filled with hoots and hollers as the woman came on stage and began to dance. By the end of the song, the woman was wearing nothing except a beaded thong and two heart-shaped pasties covering her nipples.

Spock leaned over to Jim. "Captain, surely Dr. Landry will not…participate in this display."

Jim's face got serious. "Spock, Izzie is bound and determined to get her research back. We're just gonna have to trust her."

The Orion woman came back on stage. "Alright, good job Trixie! Our next dancer is making her debut here at the House. Please give a warm welcome to…Miss…Honey D'Lish!"

And there she was. Izzie was hardly recognizable. Both Jim and Spock had to do a double-take.

Izzie strutted on stage wearing a strapless black sequin gown that had a slit running up the side. Black stocking, black 5 inch heels, and black satin gloves. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she had on a full face of makeup; complete with blood red lipstick.

The old man next to Jim slapped his back. "Well now! I told ya didn't I? Fresh girls! She's a firecracker ain't she?"

"Yeah…she's uh…a hot one. Right?" said Jim as he elbowed Spock. "Play along," Jim whispered.

Spock cleared his throat. He could barely choke the words out. "Oh…yes. She is…quite…sexy." Never in his life would he have dreamed of using those words.

The three men watched as Izzie danced around the stage. She unzipped the dress and threw it to the side, leaving her in a black corset, thong, stockings and shoes. She began pulling off her gloves with her teeth. And then pulled the clip from her hair.

The crowd hollered as she shook her hair loose.

Spock bit back a groan. He had seen Izzie unclothed when they first found her, but this was much different. He began to feel aroused…a human emotion. While he was physically stimulated during sex with Nyota; he had never felt this way before. His skin began to tingle and he noticed that his heart rate increased by 5 beats per minute.

Izzie kept dancing, focusing her gaze on the old fat man. He started yelling. "Well I'll be damned; she's givin me the bedroom eyes!"

Spock turned to the man. "I do not understand. Bedroom eyes?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah man you know…the bedroom eyes. It's a sign that she wants to jump me. Oh…and I sure wouldn't stop her."

Spock clenched his fists.

Izzie ended the dance by unlacing the corset and throwing it into the crowd. Much to Jim and Spock's relief, Izzie had a bra on underneath the corset.

Walking off the stage, she winked to the older man.

Standing up, he nodded to Jim and Spock. "Well boys, you'll have to excuse me. I do believe I've got a meeting with a sexy lady."

As the man walked off, a young boy walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. The old man nodded and walked back to Jim and Spock. "Say, how about you boys come meet that pretty lady with me."

It was more of a command than a request. Jim nodded to Spock.

The three men walked back stage and found Izzie putting her corset back on.

The old man walked up to her. "Well hello Miss Honey D'Lish. That was quite a performance you gave, almost as good as the ones your two friends here gave."

Izzie's eyes widened as she saw four burly men walk up behind Jim and Spock.

The old man smiled. "Yes, I'm afraid you've been found out. I'm guessing this is what you're after." He pulled out the data chip. "You can have it…for the right price."

He grabbed Izzie by the arm, while Jim and Spock felt phasers pushed against their backs.

"It would be useless to fight back gentlemen. You're outnumbered," the man said. Looking at his lackeys he said, "Get their communicators and let's take them downstairs."

Izzie opened her mouth to scream when he grabbed her by the throat. "Oh no no my sweet. No one will help you. I own this place. They all work for me."

They were taken to a large area downstairs that resembled a basement with separate rooms.

Jim and Spock were tied securely to a metal pipe that ran up a wall. Spock tugged on the chains and even with his Vulcan strength he could not break them.

"Well, now. Let's go finish what you started Miss D'Lish," said the man. He grabbed Izzie by the hair and hauled her into the nearby room.

She began screaming. "NO NO NO NO JIM! JIM!"

Jim began to twist and turn, trying to get out of his restraints. "IZZIE!"

The four men guarding Jim and Spock walked up and punched Jim in the jaw.

They could hear the sounds of Izzie being hit and clothing being torn. Her screams continued.

Spock continued to examine his restraints and finally saw a small bend in the pipe, making it weak in that area. Then he heard Izzie scream. "SPOCK! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Spock snapped. He lifted his chain to the weak area of the pipe and pulled with all his might. The pipe burst, freeing Jim as well. They each took two men. Jim was able to wrestle a phaser away from one of the guards and shoot the two that were closest to him and then began to fight with the other two.

Spock ran into the room where Izzie was being held. He was like a man driven insane. He grabbed the man who was on top of Izzie and made a sound that was akin to a wild animal as he snapped the man's neck.

He ran over to Izzie who was huddled on the ground, covered in blood and bruises. He smoothed the hair back from her face. "Isobel." He called. "Isobel, can you hear me?"

Izzie moaned. "Spock? Is that you? I'm so sorry." She began to cry. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Jim ran into the room. "Spock, we gotta go. I've got our communicators."

Spock picked up Izzie and held her in his arms as Jim hailed the Enterprise. He looked down and saw the data chip. He picked it up and put it in his pocket as their figures swirled away.

* * *

><p>AN: I love burlesque. I think it's beautiful so I just had to throw that out there and for the record I think there is an actual "Honey D'Lish" in the burlesque world.

Reviews maybe?


	7. How to Disappear Completely

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine.

Chapter 7-How to Disappear Completely

Once aboard the ship, Spock carried Izzie to sick bay.

"What the FUCK happened?" cried Bones!

Jim was running in behind Spock. "Long story Bones."

Bones moved closer to Izzie. "Spock you're gonna have to let go of her if you want me to help her; so move." Spock was rooted to the spot. "Dammit man, MOVE! Christ, she's covered in blood. Nurse Chapel! Get over here!"

Jim stepped forward and grabbed Spock's arm. "Come on Spock, let Bones help her."

Reluctantly, Spock stepped back.

A few hours later, Bones met with Spock and Jim in his office.

"How bad is the damage?" asked Jim.

Bones shook his head. "She was pretty beat up. Fractured cheekbone, three broken ribs, lots of cuts and bruises and a good amount of tearing in her rectum."

Jim could hardly believe his ears. "Her…her rectum?"

Bones nodded. "Yeah. Dammit Jim there better be a hell of a good reason as to why you let her go down there with you!"

Spock silently left the office as Jim explained to Bones what had gone down on Migura II.

Meditation did not come easy that night. Spock kept replaying the image of Izzie beaten and broken on the floor of the basement. He could still hear the sound of the fat man's neck snapping beneath his hands.

The chime to his door went off.

"Enter."

It was Nyota.

"Nyota, I will be unable to meet with you this evening."

Nyota put her hand on his shoulder and saw him visibly flinch. "Spock, what happened down there?"

Spock pulled away from her. "I do not wish to discuss it at this time."

Nyota's eyes filled with tears. "This isn't going to work, is it? You and me. I knew it all along but I just didn't want to believe it."

Spock turned to face her. "It was never my intention to hurt you Nyota."

She gave a sad smile. "I know Spock. I know." Walking up to him, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "When she heals…tell Dr. Landry how you really feel about her."

Nyota left the room and Spock knelt on the floor, attempting to meditate once again.

Izzie was confined to sick bay for two weeks. She refused to talk about what happened, even with Bones who knew all of the physical trauma that she had suffered.

Spock came to visit her every day, but every day she refused to see him just as she had refused Jim.

* * *

><p>Once she was released from sick bay, Izzie would sit on the couch in her quarters all day long. She ignored the transmissions from Spock Prime, who had been informed of her condition.<p>

A week had passed since her release from sick bay when Bones called Jim and Spock to his office.

"Dammit, I just don't know what to do with her. She's refusing to eat. She hardly sleeps. It's as if all the life has been sucked out of her. I can barely get her to say two words to me. I think she's finally cracked. She's had so much trauma happen to her, even before she got here that her mind can't take it. "

Jim nodded. "She won't talk to me either. Maybe we should get someone to sit with her at all times to make sure she doesn't hurt herself…just until she snaps out of this."

Spock finally spoke up. "I will take that duty, Captain."

"What?" asked Jim. "No, Spock. I need you on the bridge."

"When Isobel was brought aboard she was placed under me. If she was in Starfleet, I would be her commanding officer. Therefore, it is logical that I be held responsible for her care."

Jim frowned. "You're really serious aren't you?"

Spock tilted his head. "I am always serious, Jim."

"Ok then, go see what you can do to help her," said Jim.

Spock moved some of his personal belongings into Izzie's room. Every day he would sit with her, feed her, and help bathe her. He slept on the couch each night, and each night he would be woken to the sound of her screaming during a nightmare. Some nights she screamed Eli's name; some nights she would scream his name.

Spock felt helpless for the second time in his life. He was unable to save someone he cared about.

Several weeks later when Spock woke up, Izzie was gone.

"Computer, locate Dr. Landry."

"Dr. Isobel Landry is in holo room 2."

As Spock got dressed he checked the computer for the time and date. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he realized that today was one year exactly since the incident with Nero. One year since he lost his mother and his home. The pang of hurt in his side had not ceased.

He walked down the halls of the Enterprise and opened the door to holo room two.

Izzie was sitting with her back to him, playing the piano and softly singing.

_That there, that's not me_  
><em>I go where I please<em>  
><em>I walk through walls<em>  
><em>I float down the Liffey<em>

_I'm not here_  
><em>This isn't happening<em>  
><em>I'm not here, I'm not here<em>

_In a little while_  
><em>I'll be gone<em>  
><em>The moment's already passed<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's gone<em>

_I'm not here_  
><em>This isn't happening<em>  
><em>I'm not here, I'm not here<em>

_Strobe lights and blown speakers_  
><em>Fireworks and hurricanes<em>

_I'm not here_  
><em>This isn't happening<em>  
><em>I'm not here, I'm not here...<em>

She finished singing and slowly turned to face Spock. "It's funny you know? I mean, if I had just given him the ring, everything would've been ok. It was just a ring. It was replaceable. Just a tiny ring."

Spock walked closer to her. "Isobel."

Izzie kept talking. "You know sometimes when I look down, I can still see the blood on my hands."

Spock realized at that moment that it had not only been one year since he lost his mother, but it had also been one year since Izzie lost Eli.

"It's like no matter how much I wash my hands, the blood is still there. Reminding me that I was the one who killed him."

Spock sat down next to her. "No, Isobel. You did not kill him. The man with the gun did."

She shook her head. "No…it was me. If I would've just given him the ring, Eli would still be here."

Spock shook his head. "That is illogical."

Izzie glared at him. "Is it? No, I don't think it is. It's my fault. Just like it's my fault for going down to that planet and getting you and Jim hurt. Don't you understand, Spock? I destroy everything I touch. I am of no use to ANYONE."

Spock watched as Izzie slid to the floor and began to sob. Her strong resolve was finally broken.

He could think of no words to comfort her. In many ways he felt the exact same. He felt responsible for not saving his mother; for not saving his planet.

Sitting down next to her, he put his arm around Izzie and held her as she cried; wishing he too could find catharsis in tears. .

Finally exhausted from crying, Izzie let Spock carry her to her quarters. He laid her down on the bed and moved to get up.

"No please Spock. Don't leave," she said. "Just…can you just stay here and hold me till I fall asleep?"

Every Vulcan fiber of his being was screaming no. But the human side of him was being drawn towards her. He tried to rationalize staying with her. _It is logical to ensure that she remains comforted._

Spock nodded to Izzie and lay down beside her. He had never lain next to a woman in bed for an extended period of time. Not even with Nyota. He wrapped his arms around her and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: We're gettin there...slowly but surely. Song for this chapter is How to Disappear Completely by Radiohead.

Reviews are really nice. See that button right down there? Yeah right there...click it and leave me your thoughts please. Please? Pretty please? I've got the next two chapters finished but I'm starting to have a hard time with the last one.


	8. I Might Be Wrong

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine.

Chapter 8-I Might Be Wrong

Izzie was gone when Spock woke up the next morning. He took his belongings back to his quarters and went to the science lab.

Izzie greeted him with a smile. "Good morning Spock."

Spock nodded to her. "Good morning Isobel."

Izzie motioned for him to sit down next to her. "Ok, let's just get this out in the open so we can move on and continue working together. Spock, I want to thank you for what you've done for me over the past several weeks. I'm sorry I got all weepy and emotional on you yesterday. I guess I just needed to get it all out. So, can we continue working as professionals?"

Spock felt a bit of disappointment. _She is minimizing what we have experienced together. _He gave her a curt nod. "Yes, Isobel. I would like to continue working with you."

She gave him a big smile. "Great. Ok, so Jim gave me back the data chip and I think everything is ready. When can we go to New Vulcan to try it out?"

"I will contact the elders and speak with Jim," said Spock.

"Excellent!" replied Izzie.

After he left, Izzie plopped down on the chair. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed. _Ugh. Ok I think that was convincing. I just can't do this. Not with him. I can't risk him getting hurt too. Grin and bear it Izz. Grin and bear it. _

* * *

><p>Arrangements were made for Spock and Izzie to beam down to New Vulcan. They were met by Sarek and Spock Prime.<p>

Spock nodded to the two men. "Father. Ambassador."

Sarek nodded back. "Spock."

"Father, this is Dr. Isobel Landry. She created the formula for the VRP."

Sarek tilted his head. "Indeed. Welcome Dr. Landry."

Izzie shifted nervously. "Thank you sir."

Spock and Sarek walked ahead to the council chamber where the citizens would be meeting to begin getting the treatments.

Izzie followed, walking next to Spock Prime. Taking her hand in his he asked, "How have you been my t'hy'la?"

Izzie stopped walking. "Why do you keep calling me that? What's it mean?"

"Forgive me, Isobel. I forget sometimes that you are not my Cat. T'hy'la is a term of endearment. It means friend-lover or lifelong companion."

Izzie smiled. "I like that. Say it again."

"T'hy'la. Now, will you answer my question?"

"You never miss a thing do you?" Izzie smirked. "I am…coping. I'm sorry I didn't respond to your messages. I was going through a lot. Spock…errr…younger Spock helped me quite a bit through my healing process."

Spock Prime tried to suppress a smile. "You have grown fond of him." It was a statement, not a question.

Izzie slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Are you in love with him?" the older man asked.

Closing her eyes, Izzie gave a deep sigh. "Yes, although I have tried so hard not to."

They began to walk again. The older man wrapped her arm through his. "What will be, will be. You cannot deny it. He will eventually realize it as well." His face grew serious. "Isobel. There is something important I must tell you…about Vulcan males."

Izzie's face scrunched up. "Uhh..ok."

"Every seven years, Vulcans go into what is called the 'pon farr'. It is a psychophysical condition affecting Vulcans that causes them to go into a blood fever, becoming violent, and finally dying if they do not mate."

Izzie's eyes were wide. "Why are you telling me this?"

Spock Prime turned to face her. "Spock is coming close to the same age I was when I experienced my first pon farr. He will begin by acting irritable and withdrawn. The symptoms will progressively worsen until mating occurs. You should be prepared in case you encounter him during this state."

"Wow. That's…intense. You Vulcan people are insane, you know that? First with the weird mind voodoo and now with the crazy sex." Izzie loved using humor as a defense mechanism.

Spock Prime quirked an eyebrow. "And you, my dear, might be considered insane to have fallen in love with a Vulcan."

Izzie stuck her tongue out at him and nothing more was said.

The vaccinations and in vitro fertilization of the women went smoothly. All that was left to do was wait several weeks until pregnancies could be confirmed.

Before leaving, Sarek met with Spock and Izzie. "I have been informed of a small group of Vulcans who have inhabited the planet of Jaco IV. They were living there at the time of the genocide and have refused to leave. You should go and administer your treatments to them."

Izzie flinched at the word "genocide". He said it so matter-of-fact.

Spock nodded. "Yes, Father. We shall investigate and plan accordingly. Live long and prosper."

Sarek raised his hand in return. "Peace and long life my son."

Spock and Izzie stepped back as Spock called for the Enterprise to beam them aboard.

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed, as Izzie made batch after batch of treatments. She hadn't really given much thought to what Spock Prime had told her about pon farr, which made her oblivious to the signs that Spock began exhibiting.<p>

At first, no one thought much of it. Spock was indeed a bit irritable but everyone chocked it up to his large workload.

Izzie had been holed up in the lab and hadn't seen much of him.

All of a sudden she heard Jim on the intercom. "Dr. Landry please report to the bridge."

_What does he want me up there for?_

Exiting the turbo lift, Izzie stepped onto the bridge and walked up to Jim. "You rang, Captain?"

Jim smiled. "I've got good news and bad news Izz. The good news is that the people of Jaco IV are ready for you to come over as soon as possible. The bad news is that Starfleet needs the Enterprise to pick up some supplies from Starbase 24, so you and Spock will have to travel to Jaco IV by shuttlecraft. We'll contact you when we return and orbit the planet."

Izzie nodded. "I guess that's ok. I've never been in a shuttlecraft."

"You'll be just fine, Izz" said Jim. "Alright go pack your shit."

Spock followed Izzie into the turbolift. "So what time should I meet you and where?" asked Izzie.

Spock stared straight ahead. "You have 15 minutes to have all the necessary materials put upon shuttlecraft 2."

"15 minutes?" said Izzie.

"Yes, are you unable to calculate that amount of time?" he responded in a cold voice.

At that moment, the turbolift doors opened and he immediately stepped out.

Izzie was furious. _Bastard. If that pole up his ass gets pushed up any farther, it'll come out of his nose!_

Once aboard the shuttle, Spock and Izzie didn't say one word to each other. Just as they were about to enter the planet's atmosphere, an alarm started to go off.

Izzie began to freak. "What's that? What's going on?"

"It appears that our entrance into the atmosphere has caused the engine to lose power." Spock began hitting various buttons. "We have lost communications as well."

"WHAT?" Izzie's hands gripped the seat. "What? So we're gonna just crash?"

The shuttlecraft continued to plummet downwards towards the ground. "At our given speed and height, our chance of survival is 67.335%."

Five seconds later the shuttle crash-landed onto the surface. Spock immediately exited the shuttle and began to survey the area.

Izzie undid her safety harness with shaking hands. "Yeah, I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking."

When she stepped out of the shuttle she was met with a beautiful sight. The planet was covered with large trees that looked to be hundreds of years old. She could hear running water in the distance.

She walked up to Spock. "I thought Vulcans like hot places. Why would they settle here?"

Spock's eyebrows were knitted together. "I do not understand. I cannot locate any signs of habitation. There are no Vulcan life signs within a hundred mile radius."

"Wait, so we're stuck? For how long?" Izzie could not believe this was happening. While it was often every woman's fantasy to be stuck on some beautiful tropical planet with a hot guy, this wasn't exactly how she would've planned it.

Spock looked irritated. "I am unable to determine the length of time that we will be here Dr. Landry. I must examine the damage done to the craft and work to repair the communication system."

Izzie raised an eyebrow. "So it's Dr. Landry now huh?"

"That is your name is it not?" Spock did not even raise his head to look at her.

"Ok, you know what? Screw you! I'm going for a walk," said Izzie.

Spock grabbed her arm. "It is unsafe to survey the area alone. You will stay here."

Izzie jerked her arm away. "I will do whatever the fuck I want you pointy-eared prick!"

With that she walked away. She walked through the trees, towards the sound of running water. Then she came across a beautiful lake with a waterfall. Looking down at her clothes she realized that she was covered in dirt. _I think I've earned a nice swim. _

Izzie abandoned her clothing and drove right in.

Spock turned back to the shuttle and tried to meditate a bit before working on the communication system. He knew what had been happening and yet he tried to ignore it.

_Control. I must use control. I will conquer this. _

But the fever in side him began to rise higher and higher. He found his sense of smell heightened along with his hearing, which was already sensitive. He could smell Izzie. It was getting dark as he walked out of the shuttle and followed her scent.

He soon reached the lake.

Spock saw Izzie's discarded clothing on the ground. He looked up and saw her in the water, facing away from him.

Izzie noticed that the two suns were setting. She squeezed the water from her hair and turned around to make her way back to the edge of the lake. But when she turned around, she was surprised to see Spock.

Izzie waded closer to the edge. The closer she got, the closer she realized that something was wrong. His eyes were dilated and were filled with hunger. She was the prey and he the predator.

She immediately realized what was going on. _Oh my God…this is it. This is pon farr._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: Woohoo! Are we ready? Get ready.


	9. No Surprises

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine.

**This one is for you Clarissa Eden! Go check out her story _The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach_. It's rockin!**

**Ok, so you know we've all had that fantasy about having hot sex with Spock (whether it be Nimoy or Quinto). Well this is hot sex with a waterfall in the background. Two fantasies packed in one. Oh yeah baby!**

Chapter 9-No Surprises

Izzie instinctively began to swim back towards the waterfall. Ducking behind it she saw a cave like area. Swimming to the edge she tried to think. _Ok, ok. Calm down. Deep breaths. You have to talk to him and try to assess the situation with a level head. _

"Isobel." His voice was amplified by the water and the cave.

Izzie spun around and saw him swimming towards her, still wearing his uniform.

"Spock," she said, suddenly becoming very aware that she was completely naked. "Do you understand what is happening to you?"

Spock was fighting for control. "I am…aware." His eyes began to roam over her body. She looked so vulnerable. Her hair clung to shoulders while her arms tried to cover her breasts. He could see fear in her eyes but he also saw passion underneath.

"Ok, so we should talk about this," said Izzie. "Is there any way to slow it down so that we have time to get you to New Vulcan?"

"No. I am already 4 days into the fever."

Izzie nodded. She knew there was no alternative. _I have to do this. I love him. I can't let him die. _Removing her hands from her chest she swam closer to him and put her arms around his neck. She remembered Spock Prime's words about how the pon farr was often violent, and tried to mentally prepare herself.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Spock encircled her with his arms.

She looked up into his eyes. "I'm here for you Spock." She let one hand come up to caress his ear.

He gripped the back of her head and slammed his lips on hers. Izzie began to feel like she too was on fire. He kissed her hungrily with her lips matching his intensity.

Izzie wrapped her legs around his waist.

He shuddered and drew his mouth away. "Isobel…I burn for thee."

She understood. "Then take me Spock."

And that was it. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her on top of cave's edge. He began to frantically remove his clothing, almost ripping it off.

Izzie lost all ability to form a coherent thought. Her mouth went dry and began to feel an ache in her core. He was masculinity perfected. Broad shoulders, lean abdomen, long legs. Not to mention his well-endowed manhood. And his hands…those powerful hands. Izzie began to shake with anticipation.

Spock swam to the edge and lifted himself up. He began kissing her again. She laid back against the rocks and felt his hands move to her face. Knowing what he was about to do, she tried to relax and open her mind.

She nearly blacked out at the intensity of emotions that flooded her senses…his emotions. Izzie could feel his pain and his love. But most of all she felt his sheer raw lust and need for her.

Having him in her mind gave her the advantage. She knew exactly what he needed. Izzie snaked her hand down between them and grasped his engorged cock.

Spock responded by making a small groan. The sound only increased the wetness between her own thighs. She began sliding her hand up and down the shaft. After a few moments he grabbed her hand and screamed into her mind. _**Kroykah!**_

He flipped her over in one swift movement. Before she could get a grip on the ground, he thrust into her from behind. Izzie let out a loud moan. _**Finally!**_She realized it was her own thought, not his.

Spock continued to thrust into Izzie with long, hard strokes. She could feel the rocks pressing into her hands and knees but didn't care. She felt her climax building. As if sensing her need for release, Spock tightened his grip on her hips and began to thrust harder. _**Mine. **_

All of a sudden, Izzie screamed his name at the top of her lungs. She grasped the rocks so hard she knew that her hands were bleeding. Seconds later, the force of another orgasm hit her; but it wasn't her own. It was Spock's. She moaned as she felt him erupt inside her with a howl.

Izzie's arms finally gave out and she landed on the ground with Spock beside her. Izzie could hardly see straight. _ Holy hell! _ The sex had been wild and animalistic. She turned her head to look at him and saw that he was fast asleep. _Typical male. _

Slowly, Izzie sat up and eased herself into the water. Her limbs were sore and the cuts on her hands and knees burned. _I'll be paying for this for a long time. _

After she was done washing, she laid back down next to Spock. Izzie gingerly stroked her hand across his face. Trying to memorize each and every detail. His eyelashes suddenly began to flutter open. "Isobel."

She smiled. "Hey there handsome."

Spock began to survey his surroundings and then looked down to realize they were both naked. "The pon farr," he said. "Have I injured you?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I'll be fine."

He looked at her hand that was still stroking his face. "You are bleeding. I did injure you. I was careless." His face became clouded with shame.

Lifting his chin with her hand she said, "No Spock. I am fine. You did what you needed to do…and what I needed you to do."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand. What did you need from me?"

Izzie almost laughed. "Don't you know? Didn't you feel it in my mind? I needed to know that you love me just as much as I love you."

Spock brushed some of the hair away from her face. "I do love you, Isobel."

They lay like that for sometime until she complained about being cold.

Izzie swam back out the waterfall, over to where her clothes were.

Looking up at the sky, she saw flashes of lightening. Thunder was beginning to rumble.

Izzie suddenly felt a strange sense of déjà vu. "Spock!" she called. "Spock!"

As he came swimming out of the cave, a large roar of thunder sounded and a bolt of lightening flashed right next to Izzie, causing a portal to open.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Izzie was pulled through.

When Spock reached the area where she was standing, he sunk down to his knees. She was gone.

* * *

><p>Izzie saw nothing but blackness. Struggling to open her eyes, she realized that she was lying on something very soft.<p>

Sitting up she looked around. She was in her home. Her home in New Orleans. She looked at the clock; it read 11:30pm.

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom opened. "Well there you are sleepyhead! I came home and didn't know where you were."

Izzie's eyes were wide with shock as she gasped.

"Eli."

* * *

><p>AN: Please don't hate me...I just had to do it. No really, you don't understand. My computer was possessed and it wrote itself.


	10. Give Up the Ghost

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine.

Chapter 10-Give Up the Ghost

**2011**

Izzie few into his arms. "Oh God, Eli!"

Eli hugged her back. "What's wrong cher? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Izzie began to hyperventilate. _Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't have been. This isn't right. It doesn't feel right. I shouldn't be here. _

Eli began to rub her back, "Hey sweetheart, it's ok. Were you having a rough dream?"

"Eli, what day is it?" asked Izzie.

"It's Thursday babe," he replied.

Izzie shook her head. "No, I mean the date. What's the date?"

"It's December 8. Are you ok Izz? I think you've been working too hard."

Izzie sank down onto the bed. _December 8. Thursday. We have the party on Saturday…the day Eli was killed…will be killed. Oh God this isn't happening. What do I do? Normal. I have to act normal. _

She cleared her throat. "Yeah…um, I guess I have been working a lot."

Eli smiled. "Well don't worry I'll take care of you. How about I go run and get you some soup and crackers?"

Izzie blankly nodded. "Um yeah. Sounds great."

Eli gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back in 20."

She remained sitting on the bed for another 5 minutes. In complete shock. Her heart felt as if it had been shattered into a million pieces. Spock. She had lost Spock. But had regained Eli. _This is my chance to save his life. _Izzie felt conflicted.

Izzie slowly made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping in, she sank to the floor and finally let the tears come.

**2259**

The Enterprise was able to locate Spock on Jaco IV and beam him aboard the ship.

Jim was waiting for him in the transporter room. "Spock! Thank God! Wait, where's Izzie?"

Spock could hardly choke the words out. "She's…she's gone Jim."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" asked Jim.

"I do not know what happened. We encountered a lightening storm. One particularly strong bolt hit the ground and a portal opened. Isobel was pulled through."

"No. Not Izz." Jim saw the grief in Spock's eyes. He knew that his first officer had become attached to Izzie but he didn't know just how deep that attachment was until this moment.

We'll find her Spock. We won't stop, until we find her."

Spock nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

Izzie feigned illness the next day so that she wouldn't have to go to work. On Saturday, December 10 Izzie was able to talk Eli out of attending the Christmas party. Instead, they stayed home and watched a movie.

Eli had noticed that Izzie's behavior had been unusual. She looked almost zombie-like. But he knew that she'd been having a lot of pressure at work and just assumed she was a bit burnt out.

Over the next few weeks, Izzie tried to develop a routine. She went back to work and tried to do her best. However, she noticed that for the past few days she'd been experiencing frequent bouts of nausea and fatigue. Not wanting to go to the doctor, she drew her own blood and ran some tests.

Her HCG levels were extremely elevated. _No. No way. Eli and I haven't had sex since I came back…or never left…or whatever. I can't be pregnant. I can't handle being a mother!_

Looking at the remainder of the tests her eyes were drawn to one specific test. Her copper levels were abnormally high.

Realization washed over Izzie. _Copper. This is Spock's baby. _Izzie felt guilty for the relief that she felt. While she was hated hurting Eli, this baby was the only reminder that her time on the Enterprise and with Spock was actually real.

_What am I gonna do?_

Izzie debated the rest of the day whether or not to tell Eli. She knew that he would likely think she was insane and have her committed to a psych hospital. _It's better he find out now than in a couple months when I birth a kid with pointy ears and no sense of humor. _

She called Eli and asked him to meet her in her office when he was able. She glanced down at the clock and looked at the time, 11:30pm. Izzie went back and forth in her mind as to what details to omit in her story.

Then Eli walked in. "Hello beautiful! I was surprised to get your call. It's late. What's up?"

Izzie motioned for him to sit down. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"Ok…Eli there's something I have to tell you and you're gonna think I've completely gone off the rocker."

Eli looked puzzled. "You can tell me anything, cher."

Izzie looked around the room. "I really don't even know where to begin…"

An hour passed. She'd told him about how she'd witnessed his death, her passing out in her office and waking up on the Enterprise. She told him about the life she'd made for herself and the friends she had. She left Spock out of it, figuring that Eli would only be able to handle so much at once and that she'd explain the rest later.

When she was done, Eli just stared at her. "Oook, so let me get this straight. I died and you got carried off to some starship in the future?"

Izzie nodded.

"Wow. That's…umm…some story."

All of a sudden thunder began to rumble in the distance.

She looked towards the window. "It's thundering. Just like the night I was sent there."

"Izz, it's just thunder. It's probably gonna start raining soon," said Eli.

She shook her head. "No. I have to go outside." She took off running.

"IZZ! ISOBEL!" called Eli.

She was standing in the middle of the lab's courtyard, soaking wet, looking at the sky.

Eli touched her arm. "What are you doing?"

All of a sudden the thunder rolled and lightening flashed. The portal had reopened.

She looked through and could see three figures. It was Jim, Bones, and Spock.

Eli's eyes widened. "Well that's something you don't see everyday. You weren't kidding were you Izz?"

Izzie heard Jim's voice. "Izzie, we gotta go now! This thing's not stable, it won't stay open much longer."

She looked at Spock and then back at Eli.

She had to make a choice.

Izzie turned and faced Eli…

* * *

><p>AN: Who's she gonna pick? Am I really this mean? Damn! If you're still reading this story then I applaud you.


	11. Exit Music For a Film

Disclaimer: ST characters aren't mine. However, Izzie, Joe, Eli , and Cat are mine.

Chapter 11-Exit Music (For a Film)

Izzie took Eli's face in her hands. "Eli…you are the great love of my life and I don't ever want you to forget that. But that man in there," she pointed to Spock, "he is my soul-mate and I can't abandon that."

Eli shook his head. "Izzie…no."

Izzie gave a sad smile. "I have to go cher. Please try to understand. I love you."

Eli couldn't believe this was happening. _She's really not crazy. What do I do? _He took her hands in his and kissed them. "I love you too Isobel Landry. We'll see each other soon."

She nodded. "Yeah…yeah we will."

She walked towards the portal and gave him one last look.

Then disappeared.

* * *

><p>The portal shut after she walked through. "Ooof! I'm getting really tired of doing this," she said.<p>

Before she could say anything else, Spock strode over to her and crushed her lips against his.

Jim stood there with his famous shit-eating grin. "Ow ow!"

Bones rolled his eyes.

When Spock broke the kiss, Izzie just stood there with her eyes still closed and dreamy smile on her lips.

"Isobel," he said. "I thought I had lost you."

Izzie smiled. "Well that's just illogical. You'll never lose me."

"Ugh, alright, enough with the sappy shit," said Bones. "Izz, who was that guy you were standing with?"

Izzie took a deep breath and told them all what had happened since she'd been transported back in time, except for the baby. She wanted to wait to tell Spock privately.

Jim was floored. "So he let you go? Just like that? Wow."

She nodded. "Yeah. Poor Eli. I feel awful."

"But you saved him Izzie. That's kick ass!" said Jim. "Let's go get you settled back in."

They began walk down the hall when Izzie gave a scream.

The three men turned and saw Izzie clutching her stomach.

"Oh God…it hurts!" she yelled.

They rushed towards her. "I've gotta get her to sick bay now!" said Bones. "Good God! She's bleeding!"

Izzie reached down between her legs and felt something wet. Pulling her hand back up she saw that her fingers were coated in blood. "No…NOOOOOO!"

Jim and Spock looked at each other, completely unaware of what was happening.

* * *

><p>Once in sick bay, Jim and Spock were forbidden to enter the area where Izzie was being treated.<p>

While he made no facial expressions, Jim could tell that Spock was frantic on the inside.

He sat down next to his friend, "You know Spock, maybe she just came down with some weird virus from being transported back and forth. I'm sure Bones will figure it out and it'll all be ok."

Spock just stared ahead. "I just got her back, Jim. I cannot lose her again. I will not survive it."

Izzie lay on her side, facing the wall. Bones came and sat next to her. "Did you tell him?"

"I didn't really get the chance to tell him now did I?" she said. Her face crumpled. "Oh God this all my fault."

Bones held her hand. "No. No it is not. There is nothing you could've done. There was no way for you to have access to the treatments that your body needed. They hadn't been invented yet."

"What was it? A boy or a girl?" she asked.

He hesitated. "A boy," Bones replied.

Izzie lay there, stone faced. "I need to see him."

Bones shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Izzie."

"Bones…let…me…see…my…son."

He walked into the other room and then came back out with a tiny bundle.

Outside, Jim and Spock heard screams. They ran into the room and saw Bones holding something up to Izzie's face.

"My baby! My son! Oh God! No! I'm so sorry!" Izzie was sobbing uncontrollably.

Bones looked up and saw Spock and Jim.

Spock walked up to Bones. His eyes looked down to the bundle in his arms. Inside was a small fetus, no bigger than a lemon. Spock saw the green tint to its skin and the tips of his pointed ears.

Spock looked at Izzie with a blank stare. Her eyes pleaded to him. "I'm sorry Spock. I'm so sorry."

He turned and walked out of sick bay, ignoring Izzie's wails.

Jim went to follow when Bones stopped him. "Don't Jim. He's…emotionally compromised. Let's leave him be for now."

* * *

><p>Spock shut himself in his quarters for 2 weeks. Refusing to speak to anyone. He received transmissions from Spock Prime and Sarek, but ignored them. He spent most of his days meditating but found little solace in it.<p>

_My son. I had a son. I was going to be a father. _

Izzie was finally released from sick bay. Before leaving she went and sat down in Bones' office.

"He's never going to forgive me," she said.

"He will. Just give him time," replied Bones.

Izzie spent the next few weeks working in the lab, trying to take her mind off of the grief she felt.

She'd heard that Spock had gone back to work a few days ago. Izzie still hadn't seen him. She thought it best to give him space for the time being.

About 2am, as Izzie was working the in lab, Spock walked in.

"Forgive me, I was not aware anyone would be here at this time," he said.

Izzie gave him a half smile. "It's ok. I'm glad to see you."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "Yes, well I apologize for interrupting you. I must leave."

"No, Spock wait. Please." She walked towards him. "Please don't go. We need to talk about this."

Spock looked down at the floor. "I do not believe there is anything to discuss."

Izzie's face filled with hurt. "Nothing to discuss? Spock, we lost our son."

"Yes, and its spirit has gone to join that of my ancestors. It is illogical to dwell upon this."

"It? It?" Izzie began to fume. "A boy, Spock. Our SON!"

Spock snapped. "Do you not think I am aware of that? I CANNOT dwell upon it. It is of no use, to me or you."

Izzie shook her head. "You may choose to hide behind that Vulcan façade but I can still see the pain in your eyes."

Spock turned. "I must leave."

"You're going to hate me forever, aren't you?" she whispered. "You blame me and you are right to do so. I should not have come back."

Tears began to stream down her face. She pushed past Spock and ran out the lab.

* * *

><p>Time passed slowly. One month. Two months.<p>

Izzie tried her best to return to normal. Spock was just as stoic as ever.

During a routine survey of the planet Heller, Jim allowed Izzie to beam down with the away team in order to collect samples for study. The away team consisted of Izzie, Spock, Bones and two ensigns.

Spock and Izzie were working side by side to collect samples on the side of a hill, neither speaking to the other.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Before she knew what was happening, Izzie tumbled down the side of the hill, hitting rock after rock.

"ISOBEL!" Spock yelled. He ran after her. "Spock to Dr. McCoy, you must meet me at the bottom of the hill, Dr. Landry is injured."

Spock knelt down beside Izzie and cradled her head in hands. "Isobel. You must wake up. Please…I need you…to wake up."

Izzie slowly opened her eyes. She could see the worry on his face. "Spock."

Relief flooded through him.

Bones came swiftly and scanned Izzie. "She'll be alright. Just a few cuts and bruises. No concussion."

Spock immediately called for the team to be transported back to the Enterprise.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Izzie rang the chime to Spock's quarters.<p>

"Enter," he called. He turned around and was met with the sight of Izzie. She had a few cuts and bruises on her arms, but he still thought she looked beautiful. Her long curls were let loose, flowing past her shoulders. Her aqua eyes filled with hesitation.

Izzie walked towards him. "I know that things have been difficult between us. And you have every right to hate me. But today I saw the concern and fear in your eyes for me. I just…I want you to know that I still love you. I believe with all my heart that you're my soul-mate and I don't' give up on that sort of thing."

Spock put a hand on her face. "I do not hate you Isobel. I could never hate you. I confess I have been selfish in my behavior towards you. However, my feelings for you are unchanged."

Izzie smiled. "Really?"

He tilted her chin up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Spock. When did you first realize that you had feelings for me?" asked Izzie.

Spock thought for a moment. "While I would not phrase it as 'having feelings' for you, I admit that I first began to notice you more often after the group gathering in Jim's quarters."

"Really?"

Spock nodded. "Yes, I found myself paying more and more attention to you. Especially in the lab. I found you to be…quite appealing. I confess I was drawn to the sight of you looking into the microscope with your glasses perched on the edge of your nose. And your hair displayed in an unruly manner."

Izzie laughed. "Oh…my hair. It's always been such a mess."

"Quite the contrary, I find your hair to be most aesthetically pleasing," he said.

He then proceeded to run his hand through her hair.

Izzie responded by pulling his face down for a kiss. It was gentle at first and then became stronger, almost urgent.

Spock began leading her towards the bed. Pulling away from her lips he said, "I wish for this to last much longer than our first encounter."

Smiling, Izzie pulled him down onto the bed with her.

She began by pulling his uniform shirt over his head, while Spock kicked off his boots at the same time. Izzie reached down and began to unfasten his pants. In one swift movement she pushed him onto his back and straddled his knees.

"I think it's only fair that I be in charge this time, Mr. Spock," as she gave him a wicked grin.

Spock's lips twitched in what could be called a smirk. "As you wish."

Izzie slowly pulled his pants off, along with his boxer briefs. She sat back, mesmerized by the beautiful man underneath her. She began to kiss his neck, slowly moving downward.

Grabbing his hands in hers she pushed their palms together in a Vulcan kiss. Spock's head jerked back at the intensity. Izzie smiled as she began to kiss his hands. "I love your hands. So delicate and yet so strong. I can only imagine the things these hands are capable of."

Izzie continued kissing his body, venturing lower and lower until she was face to face with his cock. It was tinged green and hot to the touch. Looking at Spock, she slowly eased her mouth onto it, giving a low moan as she felt its silkiness.

Spock's eyes rolled back into his head. He could hardly believe the sensations he was experiencing.

She continued to suck and tease his aching member. Finally, when he could stand it no longer, he grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over.

"I do believe it is only fair that I repay the same kindness," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

He began by removing her boots. He started at her ankle and began to plant light kisses up the inside of her calf and inner thigh. Spock could smell her arousal and it only amplified his own.

He removed turned her over and unzipped the uniform dress, sliding off her body. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the side.

Spock gingerly cupped one of her breasts, relishing the feel of its velvety softness and how it filled his hand perfectly.

Izzie gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth. Sucking slowly, his eyes never left hers.

He other hand began to roam down until he reached her panties. Spock could feel the heat and wetness through the thin fabric. Still using one hand, he pushed her panties down her hips and onto the floor.

Taking his mouth off of her breast, Spock quirked an eyebrow and said, "As you have such an appreciation for my hands, I think it proper to indulge you in their skills."

Izzie was unable to form words. _Oh God, this Vulcan talk is HOT!_

Spock slid his hand down to the juncture between her thighs and began to massage her mound. His fingers then slid between her folds, searching for her sweet spot. She was hot and wet. Spock felt his cock harden even more, using all his strength to remain in control.

Leaning down between her legs, his mouth joined in with his fingers.

"Oh God…Spock!" Izzie was clutching the sheets frantically.

She could feel the tightness in her core, building and building. As Spock began to suck harder, she felt herself explode into a million pieces.

Looking down, she saw him lick his lips and give a small smirk.

Izzie pulled him up to her face. "I need you Spock. I need you inside me…to complete me."

He nodded and began to position himself over her.

She put a hand to his chest. "Wait…do the mind thingy. I want us to be able to feel each other."

He gently placed his hands on her psi points and Izzie felt him slipping into her mind.

_**Spock.**_

_**I am here Isobel…my Isobel. My t'hy'la. **_

_**Make love to me Spock.**_

He slowly slid inside her, both of them moaning at the connection they had so greatly missed.

Izzie threw her head back as he began to move inside her. She grabbed his shoulders and held on for dear life.

Spock began to thrust harder with Izzie wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper inside her.

The pleasure they felt over the bond was almost too much. Her muscles began to clench around him. Spock could feel himself growing close to the end.

He leaned down closer to Izzie. "Look at me Isobel. Look at me."

Izzie struggled to open her eyes.

"Come with me."

All of a sudden, Izzie's muscles clamped down on his cock as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life. Every cell in her body was on fire as she felt the white hot explosion in her core. She dug her nails into his back. And he was right there with her, spilling his seed into her, her muscles milking every last drop.

_**SPOCK!**_

_**ISOBEL!**_

He collapsed on top of her. Spock could feel her heart pounding. Their bodies were slick with sweat.

Moments later, Spock lifted his head to look at Izzie. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Have I injured you Isobel?" he asked.

"No Spock," she said, wiping the tears away. "I'm just…it's just…too much, you know? It's as if my body can't contain so much happiness."

She leaned over to kiss him and felt him harden inside her again.

Her eyes widened. "Wow…Vulcan stamina is quite impressive."

Spock began to kiss her jawline. "Indeed."

They made love several times that night. Each time more intense and special than the one before.

They were both still awake when Spock's alarm went off.

"I must attend to my duties on the bridge," he said.

Izzie gave a pout. "Nooooo. Stay here...where it's warm and there's a hot naked chick."

"Isobel, are you not in need of rest after last night's activities?"

"Nope. I went away remember? And now I want to make up for lost time," she replied.

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "It would appear that your human stamina is much more superior than most human women."

Izzie smiled. "Yep."

Spock pulled her into his arms. "Perhaps we can come to a compromise. I will attend to my duties on the bridge and then meet you in lab."

Izzie's hand snaked down between his thighs to stroke his already hardening cock. "And perhaps we can finish this in the lab?"

Spock gave a small moan. "I would like nothing more t'hy'la."

She looked up into his eyes with seriousness. "I love you Spock. With all my heart and soul."

Brushing hair back from her face, he looked tenderly into her eyes. "And I love you as well Isobel Landry. You are the half of my heart and soul."

He pulled her in for a deep kiss as his alarm sounded again.

Sighing Izzie threw back the covers. "Ok let's go. I'm hungry. Let's go get some tacos!"

Spock tilted his head. _This woman is still a complete conundrum. _

THE END.

* * *

><p>AN: WHEW! All done. When I got to end, I was craving tacos so I just threw that in there lol.

I'm kinda sad. You know, I wrote this story in less than a week. I've just been dragging out the posting to hype up the suspense (dunno if that worked very well). Thank you to all my sweet readers and reviewers. You've given me the confidence to write more.

And just like my other story, if you can figure out the connection between the titles of the chapters (and the actual story title) you will be the most amazing person ever in my book. (Google-ing it doesn't count) :D


	12. Author's Note

Ok, so I know some people are wanting a sequel but I'm gonna need some ideas. After I finish a story my creative juices take a nose dive. So tell me what you would want to read or what direction you think the characters should go and I'll try to do my best. This goes for both of my stories; "Everything in its Right Place" and "The Tourist". Again, thank you for all of your love and support. It means more than you know.

-phoenixJ


End file.
